RV Kyoshiro
by Kori-Kyo
Summary: Tsukune is not a human but a vampire,he also has a brother who hasn't seen for nine years.Tsukune will be OCish Tsukune and the three Oc's i am going to introduce are not going to be all powerful. My OC's are not thier to fight they are thier for school.
1. Preface & Prolouge

.:Rosario + Vampire:.  
.:Preface:.  
Monster or Human? Cursed or Gifted?

These are some of the questions I ask myself everyday - Do humans deserve mercy when they don't give it in return?

Do humans deserve second chances?

The answer to that is no they don't!

After all, why give what your not going to receive?

.:Chapter 1 - The Dream:.

I stood outside, my long pink hair blowing gently; the tresses of my butt length black with thin white indents cleavage showing school dress was blowing in time with my hair, and my feet were covered by a pair of black leather pixie boots (they came with the new uniform) - I had to admit, the new uniform looked very good on me, and the others,.. I'm ashamed to say.

Hung around my neck, like it normally was, was my black choker with silver cross. My emerald green eyes scanned the people around me.

Stood to the left was Kurumu, aka the Succubus, wearing the same style of dress, only with the tie neatly arranged. Her shoulder length pale blue hair was pushed back with a purple, black and white head band that had silk rope handing from both sides, and her purple eyes sparkled slightly.

Stood behind her was Mizore, aka the Yuki-Onna (Ice Woman), she'd improvised her uniform, adding longer arms and a two way crossing belt beneath the end and adding a slight slit section as well, her tie hung loss and the first few buttons of her dress was open. Her purple hair was now slightly spikier, and her aqua bluey-purple eyes looked slightly misted.

Stood to my right was Kokoa, aka my little sister, she unlike myself and Mizore had not improved her uniform, only having made her tie split into a two way long bow. Her lightly fire red hair was pulled up into pigtails that were held in place by red bows, and her dark green eyes read that she was bored,.. as always.

And then stood beside me is the form of 16 year old Tsukune, aka the new and improved vampire Tsukune, he unlike the girls of the school was allowed to wear his own improvised uniform, and his consisted of a pair of kind tight leather red trousers with black boots, and a skin tight leather red sleeveless turtle-neck, his arms were adorned with black fingerless leather gloves, and finally a black and red cloak, hid under the neck section of his cloak was a Rosario.

In front of us was a thin man in a priest robe, he has glowing eyes and a golden Cross around his throat.

"How much longer do we have to wait headmaster?" I ask.

The head master answers with "Not much longer now".

Kurumu huffs as she mutters "Me and Tsukune could have been inside his bedroom by now".

Tsukune blushes slightly, but not as much as he used to. I look around quickly when a bright flash of light flashes in the corner of my eye.

Now stood in front of the portal that leads through into the real world were three males;

The male to the right had shortish slightly spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a skin tight black with flames down the arms ski shirt that disappeared into a pair of black fingerless gloves that had metal over the knuckles, over that was a plane white short sleeved t-shirt, he also were a pair of dark silver jeans and dark silver mountain boots.

The male on the far left had spiky fire red hair and fire red eyes, he was wearing a long body cover cloak which had some sort of long sleeved black shirt, and dark black ruffled leather trousers with black boots.

And then final the male in the middle had slightly spiky midnight black hair with bangs that cover most of his face apart from his lilac eyes. He was wearing a pure white shirt that was covered by a black leather jacket which had white around the edges, and tight black leather trousers with black and white high top trainers. Around his neck was a loose blood red tie and a silver Rosario.

I freeze slightly when I realise that my eyes had locked onto the centre male...

I gasp as I snap up right in my bed.

"Oh my god, what the hell was that about" I ask myself out loud.

I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM, ALSO DO NOT FLAME CRISTCISM IS WELCOME JUST DON'T GO OVERBOARD, My OC's will not be superpowered they will be as strong a Moka as will Tsukune other than that enjoy

i would like to thank MarsPlanetsGirl for her review, a good example of going over board with our reveiws would be the one i got off of daiski


	2. Kage & Kurotora

**_hello this is chapter two where my three OC's will be introduced it is a bit short but i will make the next chapters as long as possible thanks for all the reviews i apprciate it anyway i dont own R.V otherwise there would be a lot more mature themes but oh well anyway on with the story_**

I get off the yellow school bus which was labelled Yokai Academy with a slight smile behind me stands one of my close friends he has spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a skin tight black with flames down the arms ski shirt that disappeared into a pair of black fingerless gloves that had metal over the knuckles, over that was a plane white short sleeved t-shirt, he also were a pair of dark silver jeans and dark silver mountain boots his name is Kage The Wolf

stood next to him is Kurotora The Kitsune he has spiky fire red hair and fire red eyes, he was wearing a long body cover cloak which had some sort of long sleeved black shirt, and dark black ruffled leather trousers with black boots.

I look at my reflection in the school buses window my hair is midnight black and slightly spiky with bangs which cover my face apart from my lilac eyes I was wearing a pure white shirt that was covered by a black leather jacket which had white around the edges, and tight black leather trousers with black and white high top trainers. Around my neck was a loose blood red tie and a silver Rosario.

I look at the bus driver when I sense him looking at me "Yes, Driver-San" he smiles as he asks "Just curious about what you are" I smile as I point at Kage "Kage is a R Class Werewolf" I then point at Kurotora and say "This is Kurotora he's an R Class Kitsune" I then walk off "You haven't told me what you are" I nod then say "I know"

we walk through the forest at a slow speed enjoying the moment to stretch our legs "So what are we doing here K" I smile at Kage's question and look at him i then point to a group of people and say "You see the male he's my brother I haven't seen him in nine years" Kurotora nods as we walk up to them "Hey Tsukune" the male of the group who had brown hair and brown eyes his eyes widen as he asks "Kyoshiro" I smile as I say "Hello Little Brother

**_I know its a bit short but i promise the next one will be longer i need some advice for my next story it will be another Rosario Vampire I need to know who to put Tsukune with Kurumu or Mizore and what monster should he be till next time update might not be for a while_**


End file.
